


Writer-chan - Fic 2 - Rana x Female Reader

by RanaParra



Category: Original Work, Rana - Fandom, Writer - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra
Summary: This is really how I am with women, I'm super embarrassed because I literally put myself out there, females make me nervous despite being a female myself. *hides in a pit of despair* I hope you're all happy.





	Writer-chan - Fic 2 - Rana x Female Reader

Rana sat on her bed typing away at her keyboard, focused on the fic at hand, occasionally checking her phone for words or the One Piece wiki for information. She would find herself distracted, scrolling through Tumblr on her phone, looking at her dirty pictures. You peer over her shoulder as she giggled perversely, “is that how you get your ideas?” You ask. She squeaks and drops her phone, “w-when did you get in here? Jesus Christ.” You chuckle and hug her from behind, forcing her to blush as she wasn’t wearing a bra at that moment, “I came to see you, you seemed stressed.” She shrugged, touching your arm carefully, “so? I’m always getting stressed, it’s nothing new.” You frowned and made her turn to you, “you make me worry,” you frown, looking into her eyes. She blushed heavily after meeting your gaze and looked away promptly, “I-I’m sorry. I’ve just had a lot going on in my head, please forgive me.” She admitted in embarrassment, “that and I haven’t been sleeping.

You pull her close and make her lay in bed with you, closing her laptop with your foot, “h-hey,” she stammered nervous, her face was in your chest, “I-I didn’t save that yet.” You hum ignoring her, nestling your face in her hair, “your hair smells nice,” you hum. “H-hey, don’t ignore me,” she huffed, struggling a bit, not wanting to leave but wanting to finish what she had been working on. She eventually gave up after several minutes and shyly placed her hand on your side, relaxing a bit in your hold, her lip quivering, she wanted to do so much to you, but she kindly behaved, she didn’t want to upset you. “Are you okay, your shaking a bit,” you hummed concerned, picking up her head to look at her, she blushed, keeping her eyes in the direction of the roof, “are you okay?” She nods, glancing at your chest then looking away, her fingers started to twitch, getting anxious.

She placed her face back into your chest and rolled you over onto your back and picked herself up to stare down at you, her face bright red, her hand gliding down your side and over your backside, “w-would you hate me if I wanted to make you feel good..?” She asked nervously, yet she was extremely turned on. You smile and cup her cheek, “as long as I get to make you feel good too.” She shook her head, “I don’t want to get pleasure, all I care about is making you feel good,” she breathes, lowering her head to place kisses on your neck and chest delicately. You shiver and pant, her hands delicately exploring your body, carefully removing your bottoms revealing your panties. She would kiss over your covered breasts and carefully nip them as she rubbed the moist part of your panties. You watched as she brought her face lower and lower, kissing and nipping down your torso.

When she made her way to your panties, she licked roughly at your moistness, forcing a soft moan out of you. After several minutes, she moved away to remove your panties, exposing your moist lips. She wasted no time attacking your clit with her tongue, flicking it a while before moving to your entrance, circling it teasingly for a moment then gingerly slipping it in. You claw at the sheets as she roughly ran her tongue at your insides, her hands holding tightly at your thighs as she forced her tongue deep into you. Your toes curled as she would hit your spot at random, “R-Rana..” You gasp, rolling your head back. She hummed in delight and pursued deeper into you, she wanted to make you scream. She pumps her tongue fast into you, gripping your thighs tighter. Just as you were about to burst, she pulls back and gets up, “wh-what’s the matter?” You pant concerned yet frustrated. She walks away for a moment to her closet nearby, and after a few moments of rustling, she returns with shorts on with a toy sticking out, she had made a makeshift strap-on.

She crawled on top of you and kissed your forehead, “I thought you might like this better, I felt my tongue wasn’t enough,” she hummed thoughtfully. You nod and pulled her close, hiding your face in her neck as she prodded your entrance. She slowly slid it into you and carefully started to thrust. You pant against her neck, sending shivers down her spine, making her thrust slightly faster and anxious, the sensation drove her passion for you. You wrap your legs around her slender torso and clawed her back, moaning and mewling as she thrusts harder and deeper, she loved hearing your cries of ecstasy and your nails digging into her back. She kept thrusting deeper and faster, panting exhausted, but she wouldn’t be satisfied until you she made you climax more than once. She would go on for an hour before collapsing beside you, making you climax more than enough times, “w-was that okay..?” Rana asks panting. 

You curl up to her side and nod, giggling in delight, reaching over to touch the toy that was still sticking out of her pants, “do I get a turn to use this on you?” You ask with an adorable expression, you knew she couldn’t resist a cute face. She blushed and looked away, “I-I’ll think about it…” She hummed embarrassed, “like I said I don’t need pleasure, I just wanna make you feel good..” You cup her face and turn her head to capture her lips, she smiled a bit a kissed back, “alright, as long as it makes you happy..” She gives in. You squeal in delight and cuddle her happily, “can I finish my fanfic now?” You shake your head and roll on top of her, “not until I’ve made you feel good too.” She groans, a blush creeping back on her face, “god damn it.. Why can’t I resist you and your cute face..”


End file.
